Hadès & Cie
by The Raidak
Summary: Self-Insert. Ce jour-là, Blues-dreams m'a invité pour rencontrer Hadès. Mais durant notre sortie entre amis, une ombre malfaisante apparue devant nous.


**Salut, salut ! (réplique piqué à Ned Flanders, je sais). Avant toute chose, sachez que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction sur** _ **Saint Seiya**_ **(ou** _ **Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque**_ **pour les français), bien que je ne sois pas un grand amateur de manga. Mais ce coup-ci, c'est exceptionnel et ça me tient vraiment à cœur.**

 **J'espère que ce one-shot plaira à Blues-dreams, grande fan de** _ **Saint Seiya**_ **et surtout une amie qui m'est chère. Si vous aimez l'humour et les mangas, je vous recommande vivement d'aller lire ses fanfics. Et elle sait aussi préparer de délicieux cookies ^v^**

 **Mais la principale raison qui me pousse à faire ceci est le simple fait qu'il n'y ait encore jamais eu de crossover entre** _ **Saint Seiya**_ **et** _ **Hercule**_ **de Disney. Alors si vous avez toujours rêvé de voir à quoi pourrait ressembler la rencontre entre l'Hadès version manga et l'Hadès version Disney, cette fanfic est faite pour vous.**

 **ATTENTION** **: Cette fanfic est légèrement anti-James Woods.**

* * *

En ce début d'après-midi, le ciel était dégagé de tout nuage. Les parcs publics étaient bondés de monde venu profiter de cette belle journée ensoleillée. Une journée idéale pour faire des sorties entre amis. Ça tombe à pic, car j'étais justement en route pour aller rejoindre une amie. Après plusieurs longues minutes de marche, j'arrive enfin au café-restaurant sur la plage où on a rendez-vous.

Elle se nomme Blues-dreams, et moi c'est The Raidak (ou juste Raidak, si vous préférez). Tous les deux, nous avons un intérêt en commun : nous sommes auteurs de fanfictions. Elle fait aussi les meilleurs cookies du monde. Aujourd'hui, Blues-dreams m'a invité pour me faire rencontrer quelqu'un : un personnage de manga que je ne connaissais pas trop. J'étais curieux et excité à la fois.

Je devais rencontrer Hadès, un des célèbres vilains du manga _Saint Seiya_ , et que Blues-dreams apprécie beaucoup. Elle et moi avons considéré cette rencontre comme importante, puisque le seul Hadès que je connaissais avant était celui du film _Hercule_ de Disney.

Enfin le voilà. Hadès se présenta devant nous dans toute sa splendeur. Moi-même j'étais impressionné. Niveau apparence, il est clair qu'il était totalement différent de sa version Disney. Son regard semblait vide d'émotions, et cela me donnait des frissons. Blues-dreams m'avait dit que c'était l'attitude habituelle du dieu des enfers. Je me sens tout de suite un peu plus rassuré. Et sa grande armure si impressionnante, une vraie merveille.

Après des salutations plutôt rapides, nous nous sommes tous installés à la grande table du café. Durant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, nous avons beaucoup parlé de ce qui nous passionne le plus dans la vie. J'en ai également profité pour poser des questions à Hadès, afin d'apprendre à mieux le connaître. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de ses combats contre les Chevaliers du Zodiaque, ainsi que des nombreux pouvoirs qu'il possède.

En fin de compte, bien qu'étant le dieu des enfers, Hadès ne semble pas aussi cruel et sadique comme il est décrit sur internet. Quand il veut, il peut aussi devenir un ami agréable… juste agréable. Maintenant, j'arrive enfin à mieux comprendre pourquoi Blues-dreams aime ce personnage et son univers. Je l'admets : c'est vraiment génial.

Et c'est là que les ennuis ont commencé.

À force de parler, la soif se mettait à envahir nos gorges. Blues-dreams et moi avions pris un thé glacé chacun. Hadès, quant à lui, avait commandé un verre de vin. Nos thés glacés sont vite arrivés et nous n'avions pas perdu une seconde pour en boire une bonne gorgée. Le vin d'Hadès mit un peu de temps à être servi. Après un instant, le barman dit :

« Et voici le verre de vin pour monsieur Hadès. »

Hadès se retourna pour prendre son verre que le barman avait posé sur la table. Mais lorsqu'il le saisit, une autre main, bien plus laide, prit aussi le verre. Nous avons levé les yeux pour voir le type qui voulait le vin d'Hadès et…

…

Oh non. Pas lui. Tout mais pas lui. Que pouvait-il nous arriver de pire ?

Le type en face de nous trois, je le connaissais bien, et Blues-dreams aussi d'ailleurs. C'était James Woods… euh enfin, je veux dire : Hadès. Le Hadès de chez Disney.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Aucune idée. Mais à notre avis, il a dû lui aussi commander un verre de vin et a cru que celui-ci devait être le sien. À moins que ce soit l'inverse ? On n'en sait rien en fait.

À ce moment-là, le temps s'était comme figé pour Blues-dreams et moi. On n'arrêtait plus de se demander ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Hadès/ _Disney_ fixa Hadès/ _Saint Seiya_ avec un regard méprisant des plus effrayants, que seul un acteur comme James Woods serait capable de faire. Hadès/ _Saint Seiya_ fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant deux longues minutes, sans prononcer le moindre mot, et nous non plus d'ailleurs. Au final, Hadès/ _Disney_ finit par rompre le silence.

« Lâche ça tout de suite. » Dit-il lentement, d'un ton effrayant.

« Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne. Et ce verre est à moi. » Lui répondit Hadès/ _Saint Seiya_.

« Dis donc, Môssieur-l'ado-usurpateur-nippon-chevelu-en-grosse-armure-doublé-par-un-comédien-pas-cher, j'étais là avant toi ! »

« Ça, j'en doute, Imposteur-américain-complètement-cartoon-avec-une-sale-tête-et-qui-porte-une-robe-de-chambre. »

« Ce n'est pas une robe de chambre, c'est une tunique. »

« Vraiment ? On jurerait plutôt un sac poubelle de l'Olympe. »

Hadès/ _Disney_ eut le souffle coupé et ne savait plus quoi dire. Hadès/ _Saint Seiya_ prit le verre de vin avec un sourire de vainqueur. Il se retourna ensuite vers nous et savoura son verre de vin. Mais une fois qu'il a finit, Hadès/ _Disney_ le prit par le haut de la tête et le tourna vers lui, de manière à ce que les deux dieux des enfers soient bien face à face.

« Réglons ça, en duel, sur la plage. Rien que toi et moi. »

« Très bien, si tu insistes. »

« Fais-moi confiance, ce jour restera à jamais gravé dans ta mémoire comme un mauvais souvenir traumatisant. Tu vas regretter de t'être osé frotter au dieu des enfers. »

« JE suis le dieu des enfers ! »

« Ah oui ? Eh bien si tel est le cas, es-tu capable de faire… ÇA ?! »

BIM ! Hadès/ _Disney_ fit don de sa puissance magique pour envoyer Hadès/ _Saint Seiya_ traverser toute la terrasse dehors en défonçant presque toutes les tables. Hadès/ _Disney_ admira le résultat avec un large sourire diabolique qui s'est ensuite métamorphosé en un rire maniaque. Un rire de vilain tellement ridicule que Blues-dreams et moi avons échangé un regard interloqué. On aurait dit le rire quasi identique de ce vilain d'un dessin animé italien avec des fées (sérieusement, devinez qui).

Hadès/ _Saint Seiya_ se releva. Son homologue Disney était hyper étonné que son adversaire puisse parvenir à se relever après une telle attaque, surtout en plein ventre.

« Tu voulais un duel sur la plage ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te ramener ? »

Hadès/ _Disney_ arbora un sourie maléfique capable de faire frissonner. Il avança vers la plage où se trouvait Hadès/ _Saint Seiya_. Tous les deux firent un nouveau face à face et se mirent en position de combat. Quelques mètres les séparaient.

« Je suis amplement d'accord. Mais que serait un affrontement colossal sans spectateurs ? » Dit Hadès/ _Disney_.

Avant de terminer sa phrase, Hadès/ _Disney_ transforma ses bras en fumée noire, comme dans son film, et nous attrapa tous les deux, Blues-dreams et moi, puis il nous ramena très vite jusqu'à lui. On avait beau essayer de se débattre, l'emprise d'Hadès/ _Disney_ était beaucoup trop forte. Impossible de se libérer.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire : si tu gagnes, je fiche le camp d'ici. Mais si JE gagne : je fiche le camp d'ici… avec tes amis. » Dit-il.

Quoi ? Il veut nous emmener avec lui, en enfer ? Ce type est vraiment malade. Le regard d'Hadès/ _Saint Seiya_ s'obscurcit et serra ses poing.

« Relâche-les et commençons tout de suite. »

Hadès/ _Disney_ nous relâcha en nous laissant tomber sur le sable (bonjour la politesse). J'ai aidé Blues-dreams à se relever puis nous avons aussitôt couru pour nous mettre à l'abri de ce combat qui s'annonçait épique et sans pitié.

Et PAF ! À peine avions-nous eu le temps de nous installer pour admirer le combat qu'Hadès/ _Saint Seiya_ lança le premier coup. Les deux dieux des enfers s'affrontaient avec leurs propres moyens. Entre magie manga et magie cartoon, c'était vraiment le genre de combat qu'on n'a pas l'occasion de voir tous les jours, encore moins officiellement.

 _4 heures plus tard_

C'était long. Très long. Au début, ça nous impressionnait ; mais à force d'être aussi long et répétitif, ça devenait lourd. À chaque fois c'est pareil : quand l'un attaquait l'autre, ça donnait une égratignure qui guérit deux secondes après. Blues-dreams et moi commencions vraiment à nous ennuyer. On avait vraiment l'impression de regarder un combat truqué. Pour faire passer le temps, en attendant qu'il y ait enfin un gagnant, j'ai sorti ma tablette numérique et nous avons regardé _Aladdin et le Roi des Voleurs_ (qu'est-ce qu'on a rigolé lors de la scène de l'alerte rouge du génie).

Quand le film fut fini, Hadès/ _Saint Seiya_ arriva devant nous avec des blessures partout et son bras droit dans un plâtre. On lui a demandé s'il avait remporté le duel, et il nous répondit :

« Vous n'avez rien vu de ce qui s'est passé ? Hercule et les Chevaliers du Zodiaque ont débarqué et ont fait cesser le combat. Du coup, moi et l'autre Hadès avons tenté de nous débarrasser d'eux. Sauf que je me suis fait casser le bras par Hercule. C'est incroyable à quel point il m'a fait mal. Ensuite, l'autre Hadès a été renvoyé aux enfers par les Chevaliers à coup de pieds aux fesses, une véritable humiliation pour nous deux… et me v'là. »

…Waouh. On a vraiment manqué quelque chose d'intéressant là. Enfin bref. Après s'être dit au revoir, Hadès/ _Saint Seiya_ repartit chez lui. Sa brève confrontation avec Hercule semblait l'avoir encore plus démoli. De notre côté, nous sommes rentés chez moi. Malgré cette drôle d'aventure, j'ai grandement remercié Blues-dreams de m'avoir invité à rencontrer Hadès/ _Saint Seiya_. C'est vrai que c'est un personnage assez cool.

En revanche, on s'est senti moins à l'aise quand on a imaginé ce qui aurait pu nous arriver si Hadès/ _Disney_ nous avait emmenés avec lui dans les enfers. Aurions-nous été ses esclaves ? Aurait-il fait de nous ses guerriers-serviteurs ? Ou peut-être même son prince et sa princesse des ténèbres ? Rien que d'y penser, ça nous faisait froid dans le dos. Heureusement que les délicieux cookies préparés par Blues-dreams ont su nous faire oublier toutes ces mauvaises pensées. En tout cas, on avait eu notre dose d'Hadès pour aujourd'hui.

« Ah ouais ? Vous êtes sûrs ? » Nous dit l'Hadès de _Percy Jackson_.

Eh misère. Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur nous ?


End file.
